Mikey: The Hidden Angel
by therandomer5000
Summary: The brothers realise that Mikey is more than just their goofy little brother. Rated for violence R&R xx


**Yes guys I know I've done a Mikey and his daughter thing before but there are so many things you can do with it and I just couldn't resist writting this! I think I might actually like this girl more than Katrina... enjoy xx**

* * *

**Mikey: The hidden angel**

There was a day when I found out there was more to my goofy little brother than I thought... It came as a shock to us all and made us realise that we should've known about him and his kind ways...

We were running across the rooftops that night.. We were on patrol. Mikey was being his usual annoying self! Raph looked like he was about to pummel him while Leo and I just focused on our run, We stopped on our usual rooftop, we could hear a bunch of guys talking to a little girl. One of them was her brother.. not that we knew it at the time.. you couldn't tell! He was talking to a bunch of his friends.. gang members while shouting at the poor girl, She looked about the age of 6. She was blonde with green eyes, she was very small and skinny. She was covered in filth and bruises.. She was homeless. Her mother and father had died and her brother kicked her out the house, We didn't know that until later either.. anyway back to us standing on the rooftop!

''Guys.. listen'' Leo hissed as the little girl began to cry, As soon as Mikey heard the soft noise he was on high alert. We were all confused by his strange behaviour, when he saw the girl he went pale and tense. We watched as the big boys picked on her and hurt her.. Mikey couldn't take it..

''We have to do something!'' Mikey hissed to us.. He gave us a pleading look and we caved in.

''In the shadows then strike!'' Leo hissed back, ''Wait until I come out then follow my lead'' We didn't argue. We found our own shadows to hide in and we waited, we waited for Leo to move. We were forced to watch the poor girl cry and her brother hurt her. Then we saw it. Leo was edging out of the shadows, we were quick to follow. We all jumped in front of the girl and she screamed, can't really blame her. he boys just looked at us, I saw a few of them pale when they saw Leo and Raph's blades.

''What are you freaks doing here?'' One of the boys frowned. None of us answered, we took that as a hint to start. and we did. We threw ourselves at the large teens, we didn't kill them of course but we did knock them out. None of us had noticed the brother of the girl leave the battle and run up to his sister, If we had.. what happened next wouldn't have happened. We had finally knocked out all the teens then just as we were about to turn around we heard a high-pitched scream.. We watched as the silver blade sliced into the girls stomach, She fell to the ground. The boy began to run, Leo, Raph and I ran after him but Mikey stayed behind. we stopped at the end of the alley and looked around to see Mikey cradling the girl, he quietly made our way to him. he didn't seem to notice us.

''Hey.. Hey It's ok.. you're going to be ok'' Mikey cooed as he stroked her hair. We couldn't belive what we were seeing... Mikey was being so quiet and gentle.

''I-It hurts'' The little girl murmured. ''W-Who are... you?''

''I'll tell you my name if you tell me yours first'' Mikey smiles softly.

''S-Sophie'' Sophie gasps.

''I'm Michelangelo.. You can call me Mikey'' Mikey smiles.

''Micheal.. Angel?'' The girls asks as she stares at him, ''Are you an angel?''

''No sweety, just your average mutant turtle'' Mikey giggles.

''Mikey... I think you are an angel'' Sophie sniffs.

''What makes you say that?'' Mike asks curiously.

''Nobody has ever been this nice to me.. You're holding me...'' Sophie smiles.

'' I can be an angel if ya want me to be'' Mikey smiles, the girl just smiles back.

''Mikey angel... will you stay with me? until Jesus takes me?'' The girl asks quietly.

''I will.. but You're not going anywhere.. I'm going to help you'' Mikey smiles.

''W-Why?''

''I can't let you go'' Mikey replies, ''You have so much life left in you''

''Really?''

''Now now.. just save your voice beautiful.. keep awake ok? and imagine yourself.. in a flowery field.. the sun's shining and you've got a huge chocolate bar.. you imagining it?'' Mikey asks,

''Yeah Mikey angel'' Sophie smiles.

''Great, now.. keep that in your head..'' Mikey says as he picks her up, ''Come on guys'' he mumbles with out even looking at us. we follow him with out a word.

We eventually made it to the lair, Master Splinter was awfully confused but Mike dragged me straight to the infirmary.. I am the family doctor after all.

''Donnie, I need you to save her'' Mikey begs, ''Please''

''I'll do what I can Mikey.. I promise'' I smile, I didin't know if there was any chance of her surviving but I did my best. Mikey stayed with her until she fell asleep, he went outside where everyone else was sitting. I worked on her, determined to make her live. Once I was sure she'd be ok I went outside, my family looked at me expectantly.

''Don?'' Mikey asks me,

''She's gonna be fine'' I grin. Mikey grins back then we all sit in front of him.

''Mikey... you've doomed this girl to life with out family, to a life where she's unloved.. was that really what you wanted?'' Leo asked.

''My son, I believe you didn't think this through'' Splinter frowns.

''I'm going to help Sophie'' Mikey smiles, ''I'm going to help her have the life every little girl should have!''

''How?'' I ask.

''I'm going to be her father'' Mikey replies.

''WHAT!? you've got to be joking!'' Raph splutters but we could all tell by the look on Mikey's face that he wasn't, he cared for this girl and wanted to help her.

''Come on guys! she's gonna have plenty of love! plus she'll finally have a family!'' Mikey grinned.

''My son.. this is not like having a pet.. are you sure that you are ready for this?'' Master Splinter asks. ''A child is a very difficult and rewarding thing''

''I am ready Master!'' Mikey frowns.

''But she's human'' Raph frowns.

''Yeah.. she deserves to be with other humans!'' Leo says softly. I smirk.

''Actually she's a little different from a human'' I smirk as they look at me in surprise.

''What do ya mean Don?'' Mike asked.

''She has a cat tail'' I chuckle as Mikeys eyes widen.

''Really? how?'' He asks.

''Don't know, you'll have to ask her..'' i smile, then I turn to the others, ''She won't be accepted by the humans.. she's in the same position as us.. plus'' I look at Mikey, ''i think Mikey's ready to have a child''

''really Don? ya mean it?'' Mikey asks with a smile,

''Yeah... You're gonna be a great dad'' I smile as I put my hand on his. he grins at me. ''Why don't you go check on your daughter?''

''Thanks Donnie... for everything'' Mikey smiles as he runs into the infirmary. I just grin at my family.

''He'll be fine'' I shrug.

**Mikeys POV**

I ran into the infirmary with a rush of excitement, I was going to have a daughter... When I went in she was sitting up, Donnie had changed her clothes from her dirty little trousers to a pretty pink skirt. I could see her blonde cat tail perfectly.

''Hey Sophie'' I smile, she looks up at me and gasps.

''I'm sorry.. please don't hurt me!'' She sniffs, I'm hurt and confused.

''Why would I do that?'' I ask softly as I sit next to her, she shuffles away.

''I can't help having a tail! I can't get rid of it!'' She cries.

''Ssshhhh It's ok.. I don't mind the tail.. It's just another thing that makes you special'' I smile she looks at me in surprise.

''My brother said I was a freak...'' Sophie sniffed,

''Soph, I'm a giant mutant talking turtle'' I laugh. She grins at me.

''Mikey angel... You're not gonna put me in a home are you?'' She asks sadly, ''The other kids will make fun of me.. I wanna go back home'' I didn't realise she had a home.. she must already have a parent. My heart breaks, I was so close to having a daughter.

''Tell me where your home is and I will take you back to your parents once you are better'' I smile.

''Mikey angel.. I don't have a mommy and daddy... I don't live in a house'' Sophie frowned, My heart flipped for joy.

''Really? Do you want a daddy?'' i ask softly, She looks up at me.

''Yes.. I wanna daddy... but Mikey angel.. you can't be mine'' She says as tears run down her face,

''hy not baby?'' I ask.

''You need to go back to Jesus and God'' Sophie looks away.

''Sophie, you are in my home. I live in the sewers... In New York'' I explain,

''S-So you're not an Angel?'' Sophie asks me,

''No Soph.. I'm not an angel'' I smile, Her eyes light up.

''Mikey angel! Can you be my daddy? please?'' She asks softly.

''I would love to'' I grin, she throws her arms around me and cries into my shoulder. i can tell she's happy.

''Do you wanna meet your uncles and granda?'' I ask her, she nods vigorously.

''Follow me'' I laugh as I make my way out she skips after me but quickly stops with a gasp, I tun round to see she's sore.. ''Oh yeah.. You got stabbed'' I mumble, ''Why don't I carry you?'' Sophie nods and I pick her up and walk into the living room. They look up at me and smile, Sophie grins at them before whispering,

''Can I tell them Daddy?''

''Of course'' I whisper back.

''MIKEY ANGEL IS MY DADDY!'' She laughs, my family cheer and laugh with her as they hug us.

**Donnie's POV**

We all hugged Mikey after his daughters announcement. Sophie begins to tell us everything about her past life, Some of it is awful.. not much of it was happy.. We found that when she was little she has chased a cat into a car park and she has fallen into a diluted puddle of mutagen which caused her to grow a cat tail, She told us how her family has reacted badly to it. She told us that she knew Mike wasn't an angel but she was glad that he was now her dad.. I think she's wrong. Mikey is angelic in many ways, he's pure hearted, innocent and kind.. all the qualities of a great angel, It's a shame he has to hide his light in the dark but at least now he has a young one to share and pass it on to.

Yes, Sophie was happy and we have all realised that Mikey was our hidden angel.

* * *

**Some day I might write another story about her, if you guys want me too. I'm tempted to write a story on her past or maybe make that the next chapter.. until then Please Review xx**


End file.
